Burn It To the Ground
by CheySkywalker
Summary: Alison knew that something was going to go wrong with the coronation. It was only to be expected. But even she didn't realize the exact magnitude of the attack until she saw the flames climb into the clouds. A little Main Quest one-shot based off of my favorite song.


**(A/N) This is another one of those little one-shot ideas that burrowed its way into my brain and refused to leave. Surprisingly enough, this little piece of Main Quest action doesn't belong to Alanna, but rather to my adorable little Breton, Alison Jerick.**

I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong with this recognition ceremony. Maybe it was because we had already been taken by surprise at every turn, but I had the strangest feeling that something was going to go horribly, horribly awry.

"Anything can happen, Alison." Jauffre said when I expressed my worries to him. He put a hand on my shoulder, eyeing me with almost paternal concern. "You've been run pretty hard these past few weeks. Only you have seen what the enemy can offer. Which is why I want you by Martin's side during the ceremony."

As good as it was to know that he had faith in me, his words did nothing to alleviate my concerns. I spent the entire ride to the Imperial City a nervous wreck, jumping at little sounds and generally annoying the other Blades with my paranoia. I stayed close to Martin, searching everywhere for some sort of threat. He didn't comment on my fixation, obviously thinking the same things I was.

Surprisingly, the trip to the Imperial City was uneventful. The Blades formed a tight ring around Martin as we made our way into the City walls and through the Talos Plaza District. I ran ahead of them, keeping an eye out for any trouble.

As we reached the gates to Green Emperor Way, Martin called me back to him. "Alison, I have an important task for you." he said, his voice calm and commanding. Already acting the Emperor. "By ancient tradition, I may not present myself as a candidate for the throne. I need you to formally present my claim to Chancellor Ocato." I nodded wordlessly before running ahead again.

Baurus, who had arrived at the Palace before us, was waiting at the doors to the Elder Council Chambers. "Sire, Chancellor Ocato is expecting you. He had word of your arrival in the capital."

"Very well." Martin replied. "Let's finish this." He nodded for me to enter the Elder Council Chambers.

Chancellor Ocato was waiting for me in the chamber. Before I could say a word, he held up a hand to keep me from talking. "I have been expecting you." he said, sounding exhausted. Although I had never really liked Ocato, I had to feel bad for him. He was trying to run an entire Empire by himself, and it was clearly taking a toll on him. "The full Council has already considered the matter of Martin's claim to the Imperial Throne in detail." He turned to Martin, bowing deeply. "Martin Septim, on behalf of the Elder Council, I accept your claim to the Imperial Throne. We should arrange the coronation ceremony as soon as-"

As the Chancellor spoke, a man in Imperial Legion armor ran into the room. He looked exhausted, and terrified. "Chancellor Ocato! The city is under attack!" he cried. I felt a cold feeling at the pit of my stomach. "Oblivion Gates have opened, and daedra are inside the walls! The guard is overwhelmed!"

Ocato didn't seem fazed by the news. "Courage, soldier. We have an Emperor again." He turned to Martin, still unconcerned. "Your Highness, what are your orders?" he asked. "Shall the Guard fall back to the Palace?"

Martin frowned. "No. If we let ourselves get besieged in the Palace we're doomed. We must get to the Temple of the One immediately."

"As you command, sire." Ocato said. He turned to the guards at the door to the Elder Council Chambers. "Guards! Form up and protect the Emperor! To the Temple of the One!"

I exchanged a look with Jauffre as we ran out of the Elder Council Chambers ahead of Martin. "You were right, Alison." he said, his voice nearly inaudible under the sound of rattling armor and our boots hitting the stone floor. "We should have expected this."

Leaving the Imperial Palace, the group behind me stopped to take in the hellish scene before us. Daedra were running in the streets, and the Guard could barely hold them back. An Oblivion Gate stood in the middle of the street, more Daedra pouring out of it with every passing second.

I barely registered this, pulling my sword out of its sheath and preparing a bolt of frost magic. Before the people behind me could even fully comprehend the scene before them, I was running down the street, pelting a dremora with frost magic. I was numb to the destruction around me, used to seeing it multiplied by the hundreds in the Deadlands. I failed to see the explosions that broke in the sky, failed to hear the screams of the Imperial Guards as the daedra cut them down. My entire world had shrunk to whatever opponent happened to be in front of me, and the Emperor I was sworn to protect behind me.

We slowly made our way to the Temple District, killing whatever Daedra happened to be in our path. A group of Imperial Legion soldiers joined us, making fighting a bit easier. We ran through the gates to the Temple District, and were met with the most terrifying sight yet.

The giant, four-armed, axe-wielding figure of Mehrunes Dagon loomed over us, intent on smashing something beneath His foot. I felt my heart clench in pure terror as I stared at Him in horrified fascination. A spider daedra tried to take advantage of my distraction, and only Martin's grabbing my arm and pulling me back kept me alive. We shot frost magic at it, and it crumpled onto the road.

"We're too late... Mehrunes Dagon is here!" Martin cried, showing fear for the first time since the battle started. "Lighting the Dragonfires will no longer save us... the barriers that protected us from Oblivion are gone..."

"Can we cast Him back into Oblivion?" I asked desperately, hoping that Martin had a plan. My mind had gone blank with fear the moment I laid eyes upon Dagon's form.

"I don't see how... mortal weapons may hurt him, but now that he is physically here in Tamriel, they have no power to actually destroy him." He looked as desperate as I felt. I felt my heart plummet as I heard his tone of defeat.

"What about the Amulet of Kings?" I asked, eyeing the large gem on Martin's chest. "Can we use that?"

He looked down at the Amulet, and his eyes brightened. "Wait. Yes. The Amulet was given to mortals by Akatosh... it contains His divine power... But how to use this power against Dagon? The Amulet was not intended as a weapon..." He considered it for a moment, then nodded in determination. "I have an idea. One last hope. I must reach the Dragonfires in the Temple of the One."

"I thought you said the Dragonfires didn't matter anymore."

"You'll just have to trust me, Alison. I now know what I was born to do." I shuddered at how final his words sounded. "But I'll need your help. I have to get past Mehrunes Dagon, somehow."

Looking into his azure gaze, I saw Uriel Septim, standing in my prison cell, his expression impassive as he told me that he was going to die. This face was different, but the expression so much the same. I couldn't deny the strength behind those eyes. "I will get you to the Temple." I promised, feeling a weight drop onto my shoulders as I said the words.

He nodded. "Then I'll do the rest. Lead on, my friend."

As I fought my way to the massive Daedra Lord taking up the street, I thought of Kathutet, the dremora I had fought in Paradise. He had told me that though my goals were useless, I had shown great honor with my fight.

"_We had not expected that a mortal would act with such resolution and honor._" he had said, his expression intrigued. "_Your fight is useless, however. You will fail, mortal, and then where will you be? Dead. And nothing. And as for your pitiful realm, we can't wait to burn it to the ground._"

I had sworn to prove him wrong, defeating him in single combat and eventually killing Mankar Camoran. But, as I rushed toward the figure that should never have stepped into our realm, I couldn't help but think of his words. What if I failed?

Mehrunes Dagon had caught sight of me running towards Him. Letting loose an evil cackle, He raised his foot to crush me. I dodged it, and then hit Him in the back of the ankle with my sword, using all the power my body could muster. He cried out, stumbling, and Martin and I ran past Him and into the Temple of the One.

It was eerily quiet in the Temple. The moment the heavy doors shut, all sound from outside was cut off. Martin grabbed my arm and led me to a sheltered alcove. "You must not move." he commanded.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, unsure of whether I really wanted the answer.

He sighed. "I do what I must do." he said, with a somber ring of finality. "I cannot stay to rebuild Tamriel. That task falls to others." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Farewell, Alison. You've been a good friend, in the short time that I've known you. But now I must go. The Dragon waits."

He ran to the center of the Temple, standing upon the altar. With a horrendous crash, the ceiling came off, and Mehrunes Dagon appeared, staring down at the man on the altar with glee. Martin stared up at Him for a moment, and then did something I would never have expected. He ripped the Amulet of Kings from around his neck and smashed it.

A blinding white light shone from the smashed Amulet, and I shielded my eyes from the searing brightness. When I looked back, I saw that the Dragonfires had relit, Martin's silhouette caught for just a second in the burning glow. Then he was gone, and a great fiery dragon had appeared in his place. My breath caught as I recognized the divine form of the Avatar of Akatosh.

Dagon looked shocked for a moment, then recovered and swung at the Dragon with His axe. I couldn't have moved had I wanted to, locked in place, my eyes fixed on the fiery clash of immortals above me. This was a sight not meant for mortal eyes, a concept the mortal mind couldn't hope to comprehend, but I couldn't look away.

The battle ended with the divine Dragon snapping His jaws over the Daedra Lord's throat. With a terrible shout, Dagon disappeared in a flash of bright light, cast back into the Deadlands. The Dragon landed, breathing heavily. He looked down at me, and I felt the sensation of being burned all over. The pain was unbearable, and I fell to the floor of the Temple, a strangled scream escaping from my tortured throat. My last sight before everything went black was the Dragon, roaring His defiance into the starry night sky.

**(A/N) This story was heavily inspired by the song "Burn It Down" by Linkin Park. You may have noticed the multiple references to the lyrics. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I may write some more fiction featuring Alison, because I really like her. She's what keeps me from going completely insane after writing about Alanna's uber-depression. If you like her, check out "Methredhel's Lesson", one of my one-shots where she makes an appearance. She's pretty cute :)**


End file.
